narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshihira
|image name=Yoshihira1.png; Public Yoshihira3.jpg; Solitary YoshihiraBC.jpg; Kumawaka |unnamed character=No |english=Yoshihira |kanji=義平 |romaji=Yoshihira |other= , , , , , |japanese voice=Toshinobu Iida |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=September 26 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=35 |height-part1=185cm |weight-part1=75kg |classification=Sensor Type, Blacksmith, |partners=Kirin Tsurizai, Hakaze Tamadare, Stone~Through Kumawaka, |occupations=Village Head, Yellow Dragon of the Four Celestial Symbols Men, Member of Black Crown~Feigned, |nature type=Earth Release~Scorching Chariot, Fire Release~Scorching Chariot, Lightning Release~Scorching Chariot, Water Release~Scorching Chariot, Wind Release~Scorching Chariot, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release, |unique traits=Chakra Absorption |ninja registration=691005 |academy age=11 |chunin age=14 |affiliations=Takumi Village (Ash), Black Crown~Feigned, |teams=Four Celestial Symbols Men, Takumi Sentinel, |parents=Yasuna~Father |relationship=Seimei (Takumi Village)~Grandfather, Nakamaro~Son, Wakana~Wife, |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Yoshihira (義平, Yoshihira) is a leader of an isolated civilization, otherwise known as Takumi Village, whose political machinations have allowed the village to once again be recognized internationally. A blacksmith of truly divine prowess, Yoshihira is the grandchild of a man hailed as God within folktales. However, unlike the misguided "God", Yoshihira's silent climb to his position has not vouched even an inkling of suspicion. His facade of manners has compelled even the to begrudgingly give him the status he so deserves, that being the '|天の上帝|Ama no Jōtei}} of legend; truly but a glimpse to his prowess. Little is known to the world, however, that Yoshihira also possesses a secret identity underneath the name . Having personally dispatched of a Black Crown member of this name several years ago, Yoshihira integrated himself into their ranks with flawless ease. Occasionally being summoned for various missions, Yoshihira gains an insight into the motives of the religious extremists and uses these as a means to step forward with his goals for the Shinobi world at large. Background Birth Among Hatred Yoshihira's birth was under extenuating circumstances. Birthed by the son of a legend, now known as Yasuna (嫌素名, Yasuna), and one of his several mistresses, Yoshihira was the only one of his several siblings to possess the talent in chakra necessary to gain "respect" by Yasuna, with the others discarded at birth. While the exact reason for this was not known, Yoshihira's mother was apparently a priestess of some renown prior to being abducted; a possible reason for Yoshihira's awakening of "unique" chakra. Yet his birth had little significance for Yasuna beyond what he called a "back-up plan." Obsessed with the dream of reviving his father, Yoshihira would be ignored for most of his life by his father. Furthermore, considering his mother was soon killed afterwards after "fulfilling her occupation," Yoshihira was left underneath the supervision of his guardian, a man by the name of Kirin Tsurizai (釣り歳麒麟, Tsurizai Kirin). Throughout Yoshihira's early steps of life, Kirin was the sole individual to give him support. After all, Yasuna was so enthralled in the revival of his father that the man forgot he was a father as well. Kirin, as a loyalist to the village, always emphasized to Yoshihira the importance of his tools. In fact, Kirin inadvertently indoctrinated Yoshihira's current mindset into him - after a certain event occurred - thereby compelling Yoshihira to take upon the mantle of his grandfather in a new light. For the first few years in his life Yoshihira was constantly exposed to the workings of his grandfather. Introduced to the ways of the blacksmith, the difficulties, the benefits, the cohesion and the joys of the completed product. Yoshihira, while still naive, was delighted by the prospects of making tools and, without fail, his first word was: "tool" (具, Gu). And as a result, throughout his toddler years, Yoshihira was gladly exposed to the world of Takumi Village by Kirin, whose fascination with the young child's growth made most of the village oblivious to the young child's identity. Yoshihira, unlike his father, also interacted with the village's population for quite some time, in an attempt to understand the complexities behind forgery. However, during this point in time, the had begun. In fear, the Takumi Village was kept oppressed by the larger villages, with Kirin and Yoshihira, among others, going to a secret hideout, patiently awaiting a - hopefully - positive conclusion of the war. Influence of War The war had concluded. It was a short-lived one, surely, but its effects caused the entirety of Yoshihira's world to go upside down. The moment he stepped outside the boundaries of the safe zone, he entered a new world. His horizon had been burned to ashes: the damage had been done. His village might have been safe, but it was now sorry. Its state forced other villages to come and constantly plead for resources, wealth and land, all of which the Takumi Village had to give. Even Kirin, whose guardianship allowed Yoshihira to stay positive, had to run off and fulfill his duties towards the village, ignoring the poor Yoshihira crying on the side-walk. While he didn't comprehend the nature of the events surrounding him, Yoshihira vowed to become powerful in order to stop them. Abandoning his internal conflict about having no paternal figure to guide him, Yoshihira began his quest for strength. It started with his admission at the within Takumi Village; one specifically designed for Blacksmiths. While Yoshihira could not differentiate between the teachings of the Shinobi and a Blacksmith at the time, he was later approached by his future mentor, Hakaze Tamadare (玉垂れ葉風, Tamadare Hakaze). The woman, a renown of the village, would understand the intention behind Yoshihira's innocent eyes and proceed to teach him all that she could about the teachings of both a Blacksmith and a Shinobi, placing the future of her own village within the young boy's hands. It had been ten years of isolation for the once young Yoshihira at five years of age. Returning to his village at fifteen years of age, Yoshihira was exposed to an entirely new world once more. Repaired, but in ways he could not imagine, the village that he loved as a child no longer existed. It was little more than a facility to create and sell tools, something which Yoshihira despised. In his naivete, the young man approached his father with anger. He screamed at the man for allowing his village to become subjugated to the tyranny of the five countries, and challenged his father's political rule right afterwards. Shocked by this development, Yasuna looked upon his son's new resolve and realized, quite simply, that this was mostly his fault. In the pursuit for an ambition that would not ever sail, he abandoned the one boy who could. Leaving the residence of his father, Yoshihira would be followed by his former guardian, Kirin Tsurizai and his current mentor, Hakaze Tamadare. Having abandoned the company of his father, they understood the potential Yoshihira held as the leader of their village and, therefore, supported the young man in his endeavors. Acting as both his bodyguards and political advisers, Yoshihira began his campaign of overtaking the Takumi Village. Ascending the Stairs Yoshihira's ascension in the political scheme of Takumi Village began through the alteration of his identity. Taking on the pseudonym of Rikuō Akikage (秋影陸王, Akikage Rikuō), he entered politics and began his schemes against his father. To begin with, he introduced himself as a humble child whose excuse to enter politics was under the guise of a blacksmith who had been exposed to such severe labor that he fell under considerable physical strain, to the point where he had to be hospitalized in a foreign country for at least two years. Gaining the sympathy of the workers who devoted their lives simply to create the same tools repeatedly, he began to incite rebellion among the workers one by one. It took a few years of considerable persuasion, however, Yoshihira developed his skills as an orator, politician, a Shinobi and even as a Blacksmith. The Blacksmith Alliance (鍛冶屋の連合, Kajiya no Rengō), as they had called it, had sprung into motion. This alliance, specifically forged during Yoshihira's 18th birthday, gave him the opportunity to challenge his father's rule entirely, leaving the village to split into two different factions: those who supported Rikuō Akikage, or those who supported Yasuna. Yasuna, distraught by his son's behavior, was unable to put up a very good political campaign against him. While his advisers were present and they attempted several times to kill Yoshihira with various assassins, the young politician's power thwarted Yasuna's by a considerable margin. A genius in every sense of the word, Yoshihira knew that his victory was granted, it was only a matter of time. The time was short, in fact. Another six months of his strong campaign and Yasuna had bowed to his superior presence. Yasuna, questioning how his son became the man he was, had a simple response given to him: Admired by the words of his son, Yasuna followed in his footsteps as well. He used his long-forgotten prowess as a blacksmith to only his son's advantage and became equally engaged in the affairs that his subordinates had been through. Harnessing a Legacy Applause rang about the entire village upon learning of Rikuō's successes as a politician. However, even more motivating than this was the revelation of Yoshihira's identity: the secret son of Yasuna. This fact, shocking those around him, caused him to be immediately associated with the legendary Seimei once again. In fact, those who lived long enough to hear the stories of Seimei first-hand from their parents commented that the depiction of Yoshihira as an individual bore a striking resemblance to Seimei, to the point where he would later be labelled the Second Coming of Seimei (セイメイの再来, Seimei no Sairai) by the villagers, whose respect for him shot above the roof. With his father and mentors alongside him, Yoshihira began to govern the village in his own fashion. He began with deconstructing the current factories and temporarily stopping all trade from occurring with other Shinobi villages for a period of time. While a very bold move on his part, Yoshihira calmly made arrangements to meet with his most evident allies as a way for him to ensure that trade was not cut off, but simply postponed. Manipulating his flowery words, Yoshihira convinced the several and that approached him of the status in Takumi Village. Having lured them with promises of greater quality, production and convenient service options, Yoshihira opened up a much larger source of income for the Takumi Village in comparison to his father's rule. Noting that, in the fresh days of Takumi Village, individuals were grouped into their specializations and sub-factions in order to epitomize efficiency and tool quality, Yoshihira decided to implement this once more. Dubbing certain individuals their respective "Clan Heads" (族長, Zoku Osa), he allowed them free reign on the manner in which they constructed their tools so long as they did so appropriately. Continuing in this manner for but a few months, tool production was on an all-time high soon afterwards. Commenting on the kindness and dedication towards his own village, Yoshihira had been respected as a leader by almost all of Takumi Village. While pockets of resistance remained, it appeared that he, over time, convinced them of his reign being beneficial for the village as well. Therefore, in a matter of a few months, Yoshihira was able to begin an exponential climb towards Takumi Village's glory. The Established Sovereign However, it was apparent that his sole rule would not last very long. Approximately five years following his acquisition over the village, Amegakure, a military superpower, chose to begin conquering nearby lands and sought to place the within their collection as well. Immediately, Yoshihira knew that this situation was unfavorable to him and his village, as it would prevent a wide variety of necessary functions the village undertook in order to keep its economy and agriculture stable. As a result of these deductions, Yoshihira took the initiative and went to speak with the man known as the Amekage, Izaya. Taking precautions, his bodyguards also went with him, albeit at separate times and underneath different guises in order to conceal their identity. Arriving within the village, Yoshihira's proof of identity was given by the means of an act of aggression against a bodyguard that threatened to kick him out of the village. His power against the man certified his identity, therefore he was allowed to enter. Izaya, testing his guest's patience, ensured that he would have a prolonged stay at Amegakure and be exposed to a variety of strange occurrences in order to make him run away from the village. However, on the contrary, Yoshihira was able to fulfill all of Izaya's requirements quite complacently. Having ensured that Kirin's network of special techniques had disallowed any interference from a third party, Izaya was pleasantly surprised and allowed him direct entry into his office as a result. Considering that Kirin's disguise had been broken immediately by Izaya's masterful intelligence network, he was also given permission to enter his office alongside his comrades. Yoshihira, taking this into account, began his negotiations with the man. Surprisingly lenient, Izaya allowed the Takumi Village to continue expanding its range of trading partners so long as Izaya was consistently informed of the products that were sent out to them, as well as who the alliances were being forged with. As well as this, Izaya also requested that half of the profits be given to Amegakure as a means to continue this agreement, something which was quite easily acceptable by Yoshihira's standards. Returning to the Takumi Village with his compatriots, Yoshihira announced the state in which Takumi Village was in underneath Amegakure's control. However, he assured his citizens that this would not impede them in any way, although they were in disbelief nonetheless. Furthermore, he acquainted himself with Shinzui Uchiha, the so-called "guardian" of the Land of Rivers, and ensured that they remained on positive terms with one another before continuing the ruling of his village. Present Day Throughout his reign, Yoshihira also implemented various unique projects in order to secretly expand the Takumi Village's military power. One of these was implemented prior to the take-over by Amegakure, otherwise known as Experiment REGEN; an experiment which attempted to cultivate Shinobi of grand power for the village. Beyond this, Yoshihira also reforged the Four Celestial Symbols Men into Shinobi of a much higher class, and even reforged their specific equipment in order to synchronize with his own much more effectively. Furthermore, Yoshihira also recruited Yakuza no Hibiki into the Takumi Sentinel, appointed him the leader of the Four Celestial Symbols Men, a feat which was initially criticized by the members of his guard. Moreover, throughout his journeys within the , Yoshihira took possession over the Ama no Hoko and Saezuri, all the while dispatching of a certain Black Crown member known as Kumawaka (隈若, Kumawaka), integrating himself seamlessly into the said organization for his own means. With these actions, among others, Yoshihira contemplates the future of his village and intends to grasp it with his own hands, supposedly "shaking the roots of the world" in order to do so. Personality Yoshihira is a man who contemplates existence in a very intriguing manner. Unlike his various associates, Yoshihira wasn't a part of any tragedy beyond the ones he created himself. While his father abandoned him, another took his place. While his guardian abandoned him, another took his place. A cycle of replacement occurred within Yoshihira's life and, as a result, Yoshihira lost faith in all that was permanent. He knew that people treated each other as nothing more than stepping stones and as a result, applied this concept directly to his life. All that Yoshihira sees from the world is a set of tools, each of which manipulated to fulfill his purposes. An almost nihilistic world view, Yoshihira explains that this isn't as cruel or apathetic as it is made out to be, especially considering the plethora of emotions that Yoshihira has experienced, and still experiences, across his lifetime. Yoshihira's primary appearance within any situation is that of a calm and collected individual. Yoshihira almost always exudes an aura of an untouchable individual, made mostly prevalent by his confidence within his own abilities and speech. It is remarkably evident that Yoshihira has always thought highly of himself, particularly considering the praise he has received over the years. His ability to manipulate public opinion and, overall, look at situations from all perspectives have given him the incentive to understand his own perception of the true nature of the world, ideals which he attempts to convey to others due to his belief in their legitimacy. His intellectual and charismatic personality, in particular, has caused him to gain quite a following among his own country, leaving others to be wary of the impact his words might have. While relatively serious in most situations, he isn't of the stoic kind. In fact, his overall demeanor is quite mellow and easy to get along with. Regardless of the untouchable nature of his confidence and his overall power, Yoshihira is actually quite an approachable and easy-to-talk-to individual. This is in particular regard to his citizens, who he treats with remarkable kindness. He expresses genuine emotions when conversing with his subjects, and knows almost everyone individually by name. Although such knowledge would be a waste of time for several, Yoshihira abides by the practice of knowing everyone in order to appear - and be - a compassionate leader, one that his predecessors weren't. By epitomizing relations above all else, Yoshihira is able to express his presence as a kind man above everything else. When discussing Yoshihira's political side, it is noted that Yoshihira engages in a strict professionalism. While it varies depending on who he is discussing with, Yoshihira's primary means of discerning appropriate figures for a negotiation is through analysis of another's character. He will deliberately provoke his "adversary" in order to determine the extent at which he needs to persuade them to agree to his terms, demonstrating that Yoshihira is quite a manipulative and demanding individual. While he might go through with such deliberation, Yoshihira also possesses an unorthodox sense of going about these negotiations. He generally intends to draw them out to their optimum length, predicting every possible scenario in order to stay on top of things, giving him the confidence to make any assertions he wish without any opposition. Such political maneuvering was mastered throughout his advents at a young age, allowing him to quite effortlessly move his village onto the international stage at nothing more than a whim. Yoshihira's dedication to his village is quite evident. Present ever since he was a child, Yoshihira would always be fascinated by the people and the duties that the village undertook. In fact, his dedication is quite evident in the present day as well, as demonstrated by his confrontation with Izaya despite his reputation as a rather "sinister" man. Although, this dedication doesn't present itself as hot-headedness unlike , instead being in the form of genuine respect and appreciation for the work put in by every individual. As a result, Yoshihira goes out of his way to perform several political maneuvers, blacksmith operations and even Shinobi missions that involve extensive combat in order to ensure that the safety of his village and its citizens are not compromised in the slightest. Nevertheless, he does not openly express such emotions, believing that they should be admonished due to the fact that they make him look rather weak. As a Shinobi, however, Yoshihira demonstrates a certain sense of perfectionism. Throughout his career as a Shinobi, Yoshihira integrated numerous skills from his wide variety of occupations in order to enhance his own skills. Instead of focusing on battle, Yoshihira focused on the idea of practicality. This comes to benefit him in various ways during the present. Because of his nature to avoid combat unless absolutely necessary, Yoshihira is able to surprise his opponents effortlessly in the midst of conflict. Furthermore, his idea of everyone and everything being a 'tool' places prevalence within combat through almost every action he undertakes. A methodological individual; Yoshihira plans every step of his with absolute precision and accuracy, generally succeeding in obtaining victory after a well-mapped estimation of his adversary's capabilities. In summation, Yoshihira can be succinctly defined as a man who trusts nothing more than his resources. Without fail, Yoshihira is able to attribute all aspects of his methodological, calm and perceptive personality to his lack of trust in any given individual. In saying that he lacks trust, it should be noted that he does possess trust for a certain group of individuals. Among those are the Takumi Sentinel, the Four Celestial Symbols Men and the individuals of Experiment REGEN. While it is certainly true that he primarily views these groups for their advantages, the concept of 'tools' does not apply to them, for they have permanently trusted Yoshihira with their own safety and integrity, a form of emotion that Yoshihira reciprocates as a result of their loyalty to him, thus expressing a certain level of "humanity" within the notoriety that Yoshihira is famed for. Kumawaka Persona Nindō Contrary to common perception, Yoshihira doesn't abide by a strict that would cause him to be admired by other Shinobi. In fact, the philosophy which he governs his existence by makes him appear cruel and dehumanizing to the world around him. It is a simple methodology that Yoshihira consistently follows: "All things are tools in the end; use them as you wish." (万物は用具です.貴方が望む如何用いり. Banbutsu ga yōgu desu. Anata ga nozomu ikaga mochiri). It is a philosophy that dictates that, regardless of emotional or mental concerns that Yoshihira might have with an ethical dilemma faced before him, by reducing everything to the use of a tool, Yoshihira may discard any emotional connections and therefore promote the development of any plans he might possess for the future of whatever he wishes wellbeing for. Appearance Yoshihira's appearance epitomizes the idea of a man who takes pride in noting that he is precise in daily life. Noted to carry a small grin to almost any situation, Yoshihira stands tall and proud, but he does so with subtlety. His variety of occupations have lead him to possess an aura that can change at any moment in time. From a fearsome ninja in the shadows, Yoshihira can emit the idea of him being a light-hearted politician, or a blacksmith with a grave burden to carry. In either case, Yoshihira is an individual who can appear as anything at any time. Given his repertoire of different appearances over the course of his lifetime, this should not be surprising. In fact, Yoshihira, like everything else in his life, considers his own appearance as a tool to be manipulated to achieve a certain effect, albeit he manipulates it less than his others. The most intriguing aspect of Yoshihira's appearance lies in his almost shimmering silver hair. Having been present in his father and grandfather, Yoshihira takes pride in the unique coloration of his hair. While artificially groomed to appear as the common silver with a lavender tint, Yoshihira's actual hair color is a silver accentuated with a slight hue of sky blue, giving him a distinctive and exotic appearance among many. Furthermore, Yoshihira's overall appearance is quite akin to a , made more evident by Yoshihira's sharp nose, thin lips and defined jawline, evidently increasing his appeal in various ways. Notably, Yoshihira's physique appears as somewhat scrawny - appropriate for a politician, even. However, many question how he is able to perform the physical feats of forging he undergoes regularly, to which he comments that his musculature is, in fact, "profound" but "disguised", made all the more evident by his use of a certain technique to increase his muscle mass exponentially, a true demonstration of his physical power. While standing quite high up on his hierarchy, Yoshihira is a man of modesty when it comes to his appearance. He wears very little to allow others to identify him as a leader, making his declarations all the more humorous for other individuals to accept. Without fail, Yoshihira will wear a white dress shirt, buttoned up to reveal only a small part of his skin underneath his neck, and left with his collar loose in the wind. Under this, Yoshihira adorns a simple black belt hoisting his black dress pants. For his footwear, Yoshihira prefers to wear a simple pair of black dress shoes, specifically modified to allow him to engage in combat situations with ease. Above all of this, Yoshihira prefers to wear a midnight blue cloak, trimmed with gold on the edges and a large sign on his back that represents the Takumi Village, a small representation of his dedication to his village. Ironically, Yoshihira prefers to dress up a bit more when he is by himself. While the reason behind this isn't known, the attire he chooses to wear is apparently associated with his grandfather, as commented by his closest associates. The most evident aspect of the attire is the blue kosode he wears. Full-length in both sleeves and across the body, it is quite ornate to look at. At his shoulders lie a silver piece of fabric that goes around to the back and ties into a ribbon, while also suspending a rather large, black and orange obi that appears as more of a plate of armor than anything else. Furthermore, at his rather long collar, Yoshihira's attire possesses a white, zig-zag pattern, while a similar color is used to edge his sleeves. Notably, across all of this is a darker, green color, used to represent an unnamed story based on the illustrations across the pattern on his back. Underneath, he also wears a pair of similarly colored hakama. While less ornate, it possesses a dual color scheme much like his kosode, making him appear quite vibrant to a standard audience. To finish off, he wears a pair of standard and . To be noted, however, is that Yoshihira places a certain emphasis on accessories while in this attire. He wears a pair of circular, black-framed spectacles in order to enhance his vision, while also having numerous bells and jewels across his torso for a currently unnamed reason. However, considering the stark difference in attire from his standard one, Yoshihira is noted to be almost unidentifiable in this state. Yoshihira, as Kumawaka (隈若, Kumawaka) appears rather differently to his other appearances. His hair appears to be extended in comparison to his other avatars. In addition, its color is a strikingly "pure" silver, leaving no doubt of the differentiation of identities. Furthermore, through subtle application of the Transformation Technique, Kumawaka's face appears much rougher, leaving many to believe he was born from slums of some sort. Furthermore, his eyes are a penetrating gold, with dilated pupils that cause him to appear slightly deranged. Like all members of the Black Crown, he wears the signature one-eyed mask that they all share. Unlike them, his own mask is modified to appear akin to a beak of some sort; the cloth is black in color, while the eye is highlighted as red and white, referencing the Shinju's unique Rinnegan. Kumawaka's attire is made distinct through its multiple layers. He wears a black kosode with a red interior, as made evident by his collar and bell sleeves. Underneath this, he wears a complimentary pair of red hakama, which are kept situated through a green obi wrapped around half of a white with green accents across its sleeves. As footwear, he also wears a pair of purple with brown, closed-in footwear fitted with red lace. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Forging of Bonds Arc *Reconciliation: A Blacksmith's Furnace *The Sharpening Sand *Boiling Water *Trickling Thunder *Smashing Stone *Howling Night |-| Side Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Equipment Yoshihira, as a Blacksmith, engages in the practice known as Forging (鍛造, Tanzō). Forging is an art exclusive to those who possess the mark of a Blacksmith, or an Apprentice, thereby making it an art that is difficult to learn for commonfolk. For a man of Yoshihira's status, however, it was quite easy for him to access the teachings of Forging, considering his heritage. Forging, in its most basic description, is the ability for an individual to form tools of any kind through any methods possible. While there is normally a set method dependent on the tool being created, Yoshihira possesses the capability to forge almost any tool through a wide variety of processes, making his skill on the level of a supposed Grandmaster (大師範, Daishihan). When considering that he possesses the skill to be labelled the Heavenly Builder (天の上帝, Ama no Jōtei), it is undoubted that Yoshihira's sheer prowess with the innate art of Forging is second to none. The methods which Yoshihira conducts his forging are dependent on the item he creates. However, almost all of them involve the use of his complex Yin–Yang Release. Traditionally, he will employ the use of a simple forge, with the heating and melding process being done with his bare hands and no assistance besides the tools required to forge, such as a hammer. Nevertheless, even these weapons, while not as supernatural as the standard weapon nowadays, possess durability that the finest of swords once possessed in the . Furthermore, he can accelerate the process significantly, finishing several weapons within a day, whereas most individuals take a considerably longer period of time to achieve the same outcome, a sheer indication to his prowess within forging. However, perhaps his most evident skill within forging lies in his ability to utilize chakra as a medium to create physical objects. Based within his use of Yin–Yang Release, Yoshihira comments that he is able to create objects through techniques such as the Creation of All Things, a technique which made way for the foundation of the current Shinobi world. Beyond this, he may also use various other forging methods derived from his Ninjutsu prowess in order to create weapons enhanced by certain attributes, among these being elemental attributes. This is made entirely evident through the vast arsenal of tools that Yoshihira has forged over his lifetime, each one of them boasting of power that even Shinobi of significant skill admire. Self-Forged Imperial Regalia of the Four Divine Beasts (四神獣の神璽, Shijinjū no Shinji): *'Bellowing Spring Shortswords' (春殷短刀, Haruin Tantō): *'Scorching Summer Longsword' (炎夏太刀, Enka Daitō): *'Growling Autumn Greatsword' (唸り秋野太刀, Unarishū Ōdachi): *'Drowning Winter Straight Sword' (水冬直刀, Suitō Chokutō): Hornless Yellow Dragon (負角黄竜, Futsuno Ōryū): Abilities Yoshihira, as an individual who boasts the ranking of a , possesses a grandiose level of power that can be comparable to that of a . Having trained himself in a wide variety of disciplines ever since he was younger, Yoshihira possesses numerous skills that allow him to effortlessly match up against opponents of a higher caliber. It should be noted that an example of his capability to do so is evident through his higher position within the Black Crown, carrying out vital assassination missions alongside members of the higher echelon with little to no difficulty. Furthermore, the uniqueness of his abilities have allowed him to surprise most of his enemies easily, leaving him to be an absolutely frightening opponent when he is placed in the true nature of combat. The true nature, placed into context, is essentially the point when Yoshihira fully delves into his training as a by his mentor, Hakaze Tamadare. At this very moment, he loses all of his morality and becomes a violent, untamed fighter, who uses the peak of his abilities to return an opponent to their origin: dust. Chakra Yoshihira, as a Village Head, is in possession of a grandiose quantity of chakra. By definition, Yoshihira's chakra is much more powerful and in much greater quantity than most ordinary Shinobi due to his capability to alternate between its spiritual and physical properties, by way of his acquisition of the . As such, whenever he expresses his chakra, whether it be in the enhanced form of his Killing Intent or even by projecting his presence, Yoshihira is always an intimidating figure to be besides when he truly does get serious. He was noted to be able to cause tremors on the ground simply by exerting his chakra in his immediate vicinity, actually causing it to appear as a physical aura of dark magenta chakra - a feat only achieved by those of Kage-level power. Yoshihira, while possessing notable quantities of chakra, also shows a highly refined level of control over it. He is able to achieve multiple feats through the application of simple Chakra Flow, taking the concept to the next level through the multiple techniques he has created that employ it as a basis. In addition, his control over his chakra network allows him to significantly enhance his raw strength, perform feats normally associated with Medical-nin by way of cutting through innards with surgical precision and even being able to entirely suppress the presence of his chakra to sensors in the immediate vicinity; albeit, it makes it impossible for him to use chakra as well. ]] Another significant skill Yoshihira has developed is his ability to sense the chakra of all things within a certain proximity to himself. Yoshihira's capacity to sense the chakra of others is not based on his accuracy, but rather, the sheer range and flexibility he has in the manipulation of his range. According to an estimation by Yakuza no Hibiki, the maximum distance Yoshihira may sense chakra to is 1.5 kilometers away, which is an absolutely startling radius for any given Shinobi. Notably, Yoshihira conceals this and keeps it around himself at 500 meters at best, thereby enhancing the number of details he may ascertain about the individual's chakra, among other details. Moreover, he may manipulate the distance and, according to Yakuza, the "shape" of his sensory range in order to accommodate any given situation, though the extent which he is able to do so is not yet known. Furthermore, Yoshihira has demonstrated the ability to absorb chakra en masse when in contact with an opponent. This proves to be exceptionally useful when utilizing his various sealing techniques, or even his barrier ninjutsu, allowing him to completely triumph over an enemy through the removal of their chakra and empowering his own techniques as a result. Notably, despite being able to absorb chakra, he cannot absorb it into his own being. While the reasoning isn't explained, Yoshihira believes it is connected to his acquisition over the Yin–Yang Release. Killing Intent expressed.]] While not exactly a facet of his chakra prowess, Yoshihira's Killing Intent, nevertheless, is a very powerful form of intimidation that the man relies on when not wishing to exert himself. His Killing Intent, like others, appears as a physical phenomenon that can supposedly interact with the surroundings - though it is simply fear manifested. With but a casual expression and tone, Yoshihira can cause, what appears to be, black dust to surround himself. Subsequently, this black dust lashes out at an enemy in the visage of a furnace, with blazing blue flames attempting to drown an adversary with its heat. Despite such an overbearing presence being the case when he truly antagonizes an opponent, Yoshihira can release his Killing Intent with subtlety as well. In fact, he can do so with such ease and precision that his Killing Intent appears a significant distance away from his position, something which he refers to as a "False Killing Intent" (疑似殺気, Giji Sakki). While the extent of this skill isn't exactly known, it appears to tie in well with his deceptive nature. Ninjutsu Like most conventional Shinobi, Yoshihira possesses considerable knowledge within a wide variety of Ninjutsu and its associated subsets. He portrays the use of a considerable variety of techniques in addition to his specializations. Among these is the infamous Shadow Clone Technique, which allows him to either distract his enemies or provide useful information by way of reconnaissance. Likewise, he possesses the capability to project his being in the form a vast holographic image, although he can manipulate the size to his whim. Furthermore, his skill within transformations allows him to be a part of virtually any organization that has not explicitly met with Yoshihira and been confronted with his chakra before, a feat that is proven quite true with the guise of Kumawaka. As a result of this knowledge, however, Yoshihira has proven himself to be able to fight considerably powerful opponents who, perhaps, specialize in elemental ninjutsu, without needing any elemental assistance on his own - a feat worth of praise. Inyōshugi Inyōshugi (陰陽手技, The Craft of Yin and Yang) is an art that Yoshihira developed over the course of several years of experimentation and gruel training. Yoshihira, despite his hardest efforts, was never able to awaken a simple elemental chakra. It appeared that his ratios were unable to do so without help from an exterior source. Consequently, Yoshihira found an innate talent towards various non-elemental techniques, which forged the basis for a hypothesis that would later prove correct as he awoke the ability to separate and manipulate both his physical and spiritual energies in the form and . By applying this concept further through training from his mentor, among others, Yoshihira began to find the prospects to be absolutely fascinating. He could manipulate these energies as a means to enhance his skills as a Blacksmith, forming tools within a battle on a whim due to his inventive prowess. Likewise, he can apply these same skills of forging within battle directly, providing him with numerous advantages that would not normally be associated with any standard Shinobi, truly differentiating him from the norm. The name, Inyōshugi, was also used to reference the multi-purpose effect these techniques hold. ]] (陰手, Hand of Yin): A subset of Inyōshugi that revolves around the spiritual energies of the body and the environment, Yoshihira regularly employs this imaginative force for a wide variety of purposes. His repertoire of techniques primarily consist of personifying certain objects into others through his own imagination, however he also demonstrates competent use in the aspects of "form" relevant to the said spiritual energy. One particular technique that he learned from watching another is the ability to corrupt the balance of Yin and Yang within the body through a wave of spiritual energy, leaving him able to disrupt a wide variety of possibilities for his enemy to consider when within battle. In addition, Yoshihira has demonstrated to use this same principle as a medium to absorb chakra from his enemies, making it virtually impossible for them to resist thanks to their sheer exhaustion. Alternatively, by commanding the imaginative properties of Yin, Yoshihira can morph an object's purpose through changing some of its physical properties. In addition to morphing objects, he can utilize tools to personify his own spiritual being away from him, acting as reconnaissance agents and distractions. ]] (陽手, Hand of Yang): A subset of Inyōshugi that revolves around the physical energies of the body and the environment, Yoshihira regularly employs this physical power for a wide variety of purposes. The repertoire of techniques that Yoshihira holds within Yang constitute of self-enhancing techniques that allow him to achieve a wide variety of effects depending on the situation he is placed in. One prominent technique he holds is the ability for him to catalyze the energies in his body to cover him in an aura of flames. In doing so, he is able to mildly replicate the Fire Release nature but, more importantly, enhance his combative and forging process to a significant degree due to the intense heat of the rather small quantity of flames he holds. Likewise, Yoshihira is fully able to catalyze other energies within his body to the point where he can drastically increase his muscle mass to its original heights, empowering his physical strength to the point where he rivals the likes of in sheer brute force. Furthermore, he can also empower his body in more subtle ways, such as the use of Yang in order to provide exceptional capabilities with his sight, concentrating his blows on extremely vital portions of the opponent to absolutely dominate them, or rearrange individual molecules within a construction of his own. (陰陽手, Hand of Yin and Yang): Inyōshu is the set of techniques that revolve around the basic principles Yoshihira functions underneath: the blacksmith techniques. The first of these is the technique that allows him to create a base template using spiritual energy by engulfing his arms within Yin and subsequently exploiting the extent of his imagination to conjure an image of whatever he wishes to. To then cement this vision into the real world, in a derived manner to the Creation of All Things, Yoshihira employs a technique that solidifies the construct by rapidly increasing the physical molecules within the template established by Yoshihira beforehand. The combination of these two techniques, when used alongside Yoshihira's powerful imaginative force, can allow him to create potentially cataclysmic weapons that last only for a few minutes at best, exploiting various ratios and other elemental properties in order to suit a certain situation optimally. However, with creation and preservation comes destruction. Aptly nicknamed the Cosmic Destroyer Technique, Yoshihira can flow his own "balanced" chakra within any substance and subsequently split apart the spiritual and physical energies inside the body. As a result of this splitting, the chakra is then "destroyed", causing a physical explosion to replace the phenomena and internally massacre an opponent if a vital organ is struck. While a difficult technique to use in conventional situations, its power, when combined with the totality of Inyōshugi, truly demonstrates how frightening Yoshihira's power actually is. Fūinjutsu and Barrier Ninjutsu ]] As an adept blacksmith whose various creations revolve around the implementation of numerous factors within a tool as a means to enhance its quality, Yoshihira has engaged with the practice of sealing mechanisms for most of his life. This is most evidently demonstrated by the use of simplistic sealing mechanisms by the way of tags or other means to place various enhancements on his weapons. Beyond this, Yoshihira has also engaged with combining the said seals with his Yin–Yang Release as well as the employment of certain barriers to enhance their effectiveness within combat. Within Yoshihira's repertoire of Fūinjutsu lie several utilitarian techniques he learned for both his forging and for tactical applications within combat. Most of these seals are rather simple to learn and apply, such as the ability to , or use it to summon and seal his tools on a whim. However, the most defining techniques among these are those that focus on, what Yoshihira calls, the "Cosmos," the Yin–Yang Release in layman's terms. These techniques are very powerful, and can change the course of battle. For example, the Sealing: Cosmic Alignment Technique, if prepared properly, allows Yoshihira to absorb the chakra of massive spectral and physical entities alike, completely negating the use of even powerful techniques such as the Susanoo. In addition, Yoshihira has the ability to assert his superiority by way of instantaneous conversions from spirit to the physical and vice-versa. In doing so, he is capable of causing irreparable injuries, in a similar manner to a certain seal. Nevertheless, the drawbacks associated with these complex techniques and their activation make them difficult to apply in conventional situations, forcing Yoshihira's employment of them to be very sparse. In addition to having advanced knowledge and application of Fūinjutsu, Yoshihira applied this same knowledge and his own advanced chakra nature to learn rather complex specifics in a rather short amount of time. This is demonstrated aptly through his expertise within the Red Yang Formation, a reinforced barrier that can adapt its properties due to the that composes it. Likewise, he is also able to manifest his by way of the Violet Flame Formation, causing powerful burns to occur on any individual who comes within his proximity, unless they are able to evade the barrier's properties through certain means. In order to combat individuals of his likeness, Yoshihira also created a technique that allows him to break through other barriers through application of simple chakra control on a larger scale, an indication to Yoshihira's abilities. Summoning Technique The Summoning Technique is one that Yoshihira specializes in, for numerous reasons. In particular, Yoshihira combines the properties of this simplistic Space–Time Ninjutsu alongside his various Fūinjutsu skills and discovered equipment as a means to utterly overwhelm his enemies within a standard combat situation. Due to his unique ability to discover ancient and powerful tools through, what appears to be, sheer coincidence, Yoshihira has risen up to the mantle as a highly proficient executor of summoning and its various mechanics. Perhaps the most prominent aspect of this technique that he has learned is his ability to summon weapons from bracelets wordlessly. Although this is not strictly a summoning derivative, Yoshihira understands its credibility as a space-time technique, deconstructing it as a technique which employs the bracelet as an "end-point" for the weapon to focus on, allowing it to function under the banner of a space–time ninjutsu. Alternatively, Yoshihira is known to possess an affinity with Swans, gaining a contract with them ever since he was twenty years old. As a result of this extended contract, Yoshihira is quite accustomed to the summoning of these animals for a wide variety of purposes. Yoshihira has bonded with two swans in particular: Kokuchō and Shirabane. Kokuchō is a combat-oriented summon primarily, whose prowess in Water Release outshines most seasoned practitioners, allowing him to effortlessly give Yoshihira a tremendous advantage in an aquatic environment. Shirabane, a much larger swan, is also quite proficient at combat. However, her most evident ability is to make clones out of her feathers, using these clones as agents of reconnaissance and even extensions of her own being to perform coordinated assaults with Yoshihira's own physical prowess. Enhancing upon the summoning contract, Yoshihira also summons numerous items with the use of the summoning technique. By modifying his other summons using Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation as a basis, Yoshihira can summon powerful equipment that he uses to carry on his person at any given period of time. His most prominent summon within combat is the Scorching Chariot. A misleading name; the Scorching Chariot is a set of five diamond-like constructs which possess elemental chakra. By flowing this chakra through a template on his body, Yoshihira can proceed to subsequently manipulate these elements freely. By conjoining this elemental manipulation with his fighting style associated with weapon creation and usage, Yoshihira can quite literally become a powerful force of nature to be reckoned with. In addition, by using the absorption qualities of the said constructs, Yoshihira can replace their elemental chakra at any given moment if they have been summoned, making them an exceptional tool to wield within combat. Nine Grave Markers A signature set of techniques that Yoshihira acquired over the course of his journey were a set of nine , which he then placed into a space–time seal and activated with the Summoning Technique, by way of the technique Summoning: Nine Grave Markers. The technique in itself only summons the sotōba, which are then manipulated by Yoshihira for a wide variety of purposes. Each separate sotōba, while apparently holding a disjointed ability, actually all connect together through the "sins" associated with combat, with the abilities relating back to the "punishment" that these individuals deserve as a result of engaging in such acts. Notably, Yoshihira only uses these abilities if it is necessary to do so, primarily because they are so varied in their nature, as well as the fact that their chakra cost does not permit any other abilities to be active at the time. Among the plethora of abilities granted to Yoshihira, the first is the ability to cause the stasis of chakra flow. In doing so, Yoshihira can subsequently utilize various absorption-based abilities to utterly deprive his enemy of any chakra whatsoever, making it a fitting punishment for "sinners." Furthermore, the second technique may lull their enemy into a sense of superiority by way of Genjutsu activated through the sotōba as a medium. Through this method, Yoshihira may use simple deception to outpace an enemy and inflict significant damage against them, unless they have means of detecting and reversing such illusions. One of the most useful abilities provided to him, however, is the ability to absorb and manipulate raw Natural Energy, performing techniques akin to Senjutsu but with higher potency as a result of the pure natural energy used within the said technique. In particular, he liquefies the substance in order to combat against chakra nullifying substances with much more ease than a normal individual. On top of this, Yoshihira may absorb and distribute chakra using these sotōba as mediums to do so, quickly reducing their reserves and enhancing the strength of his own equipment significantly. While absorption is a prominent ability of these sotōba, they aren't simply used for the purposes of distribution. In fact, one technique allows instantaneous absorption upon contact, before releasing it in the form of a destructive wave of energy in a similar manner to enhancing one's physical blows, leaving considerable destruction among the environment. Because these sotōba are naturally able to absorb and exert chakra on a whim, one of Yoshihira's techniques causes the sotōba to be in a field of chakra, sensing and evading all contact that could be made through an elastic property it possesses. In addition to elastic properties, the sotōba also possesses the capability to exponentially enhance any element flowed across the substance and use it to enhance the range and potency of his strikes, especially when he does so with flames. The final technique among the initial set of techniques is another alteration of the sotōba's physical properties, supposedly using Yin as a means to temporarily erase its existence and return it within an instant, disorienting his opponents effortlessly. Beyond these techniques, however, is a single ability that causes even Yoshihira to be succumbed to its effects. A Genjutsu that causes Hell on earth to manifest within the environment. It functions within a radius that is defined by the other eight sotōba, and negate all of their abilities in order to empower the said Genjutsu. Yoshihira, being the man that he is, has never employed this Genjutsu due to its potential consequences if used incorrectly. However, considering the rumors that Yoshihira has given to himself, it is undoubted that the illusion is extremely powerful. Bukijutsu The art of wielding and crafting weapons is one that has been practiced by Yoshihira for his entire life. Before Yoshihira, his forefathers practiced the art. The consequence? A man so skilled within the art that it defines his very existence. The practice of forging and applying these weapons and their use to real life is something which Yoshihira has gained absolutely phenomenal skill in. Unlike other Shinobi, and perhaps even Samurai, Yoshihira possesses a conceptual understanding about weaponry that he is able to effortlessly wield any weapon known to man with little to no effort required in the process. In fact, the use of his imagination and his exceptional control over his spiritual energy, combined with the knowledge Yoshihira possesses on almost all types of weaponry as a result of his blacksmith heritage makes beating him in a contest of weaponry almost impossible. Despite the exact specifications of his weaponry skills being unknown, Yoshihira almost constantly wields each weapon with a combination of finesse and strength, ensuring that he is capable of adjusting his fighting style to accommodate for any opponent he meets. Kenjutsu skill]] Yoshihira has always excelled within Kenjutsu ever since he was a young boy. Picking up a sword for the first time, Yoshihira had realized that it was this very weapon that defined him from the others. Why? The sword was an extension of his own being. It was the perfect tool, the perfect means, to achieve an end... Physical Prowess Intelligence Stats Trivia Quotes *(To Kirin Tsurizai as a toddler) "Kirin-san! Forge!!!!" *(To Kirin Tsurizai as a child) "Kirin-san...will the forge be okay?" *(To Hakaze Tamadare as a child) "Really? Hakaze-san will do that for me? Thank you!" *(Upon his return to Takumi Village) "Is this the forge that I truthfully witnessed as a child? No...I cannot allow this. I will return it to the way it was!" *(Confronting Yasuna about his actions) "What do you think you're doing...father!? Is this what you call ruling a village? By placing it underneath the foot of others! No! I will not let this happen! No longer will my Grandfather's legacy be ruined by the ideals of others! Just watch father...I will triumph over you!" *(Giving a speech to the Blacksmith Alliance) "I'd like to thank you my fellow Blacksmiths. It is your support that has given me the courage to continue my pursuit for a fair ruling over the village. I, Rikuō Akikage, will not promise you an abundance of wealth. I can neither promise you the means to a life of relaxation. However! I do promise that we will no longer be pressed under the foot of those who take us for granted. We will become a nation of our own! A proud nation that our forefathers wished us to be!" *(Clarifying Yasuna's questions) "You treated me as nothing more than a reserve. A tool that can be counted on if the first tool didn't work. It took a little bit of effort, but clearly I have demonstrated to you the value of a tool that you perceive as worthless. After all, this world constitutes of nothing more than tools, doesn't it?" *(Announcing his heritage to the village) "Thank you, my beloved Takumi Village. It is your support that has allowed me to overcome all the challenges I have faced so far. Today, I would like to declare something important to you all. I am not the humble blacksmith, Rikuō Akikage, that you all took sympathy on within the first year of this campaign. My name is...Yoshihira. I am the son of Yasuna and grandson of Seimei. As such...I proclaim myself the rightful inheritor to the ideals of this village. I promise you that I will follow my own path, cultivated by the rights and wrongs of my forefathers before me!" *(Conversing with Izaya) "It appears the rumors are true. Your intelligence is as fearsome as I expected, if not more so. I am grateful for the mercy you have shown us, Lord Izaya. You truthfully are the Heaven-Sent Child of Wisdom, after all. Alas, let us stop this flattery. Business is pending, is it not?" *(Upon witnessing the success of Experiment REGEN) "And so it begins...my conquest over the Shinobi world's stability." *(Gathering with the Four Celestial Symbols Men) "You four have been gathered as the pinnacle of Takumi Village's power. Your prowess should never be triumphed by anyone except the almighty. You have been given these titles and these blades for a reason; use them well." *(After entering Black Crown) "A faction of religious extremists who use trees to teach the world the error of their ways? What an amusing sight. If I am to go about using them to my advantage...Ah, but of course! They can be the exterminators of the pests in my path. Certainly, religious factions are just as useful as they are detrimental." Behind the Scenes Creation and Conception Category:Male Category:Village Head Category:Takumi Village Resident Category:Blacksmith Category:Sensor